<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hong Kong adventures by Idolinneverland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033069">Hong Kong adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idolinneverland/pseuds/Idolinneverland'>Idolinneverland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoiled kid Huang Ren Jun, mark &amp; yuk hei are wipped, music tutor Mark Lee, rich boy Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idolinneverland/pseuds/Idolinneverland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Lee moves to Hong Kong to start working as Huang Renjun his music teacher, little does he know that both Renjun and his extremely handsome brother Xuxi will give him more than he ever expected. </p><p>More adventures, more love and most of all more stress</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hong Kong adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic and it may be slow on updates because of my vacation, I hope yall like it tho! </p><p>Don't hestitate to hit me up on twitter!</p><p>https://twitter.com/pdsoyeon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyuck I want to go home, why did I ever think that going to Hong Kong was a good idea when I don’t even speak Cantonese and only very basic Mandarin” Mark whined to his best friend while laying in his way too expensive hotel bed. Donghyuck, his best friend since childhood, let out a chuckle back in his dorm in Seoul. “Don't you think you're being a bit over-dramatic Markie, you were so excited for this job and you haven't even started yet.” Mark grumbled at his response “Look whose talking- me over-dramatic- you don't understand Hyuck, I’ve been in Hong Kong for 2 hours and I’ve already made a massive fool of myself twice! Not once, but twice!” “Well, then grand fool Marcus what happened that got you so down on yourself.” Mark let out a groan as he recounted the day's events to Donghyuck.</p><p>It all started when he got off the plane, the plane ride had been as good as it would get for an economy class flight, and he was filled with excitement about starting his new job. He was on cloud nine, ready to start his new life in Hong Kong. Which led to him not fully paying attention to his surroundings, this was a big mistake as Mark bumped into a heavy weight sending him and his suitcase down to the ground while the person, he collided with, ended up with coffee all over their expensive suit. “Oh my god!” He exclaimed “I’m like so so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and I’m just-" Mark was at a loss for words as he looked up at the man he bumped into. Oh my god, he had run into a model or idol and now his fans were probably going to end Mark for hurting their oppa. He had to be the most handsome man Mark had ever seen with his brown artfully messy hair, broad build, dark eyes and golden skin. The man laughed and started speaking to Mark with his deep and honestly arousing voice. “It's okay I wasn’t really paying attention either”, he said, extending his hand to Mark. The smaller boy let himself be pulled to his feet by the other. “uhm I’m Mark Lee and I feel like really bad could I treat you to a coffee as a way to make amends?” He stammered without letting go of the other's hand. “Well Mark Lee, my name is Wong Yukhei and I would love a coffee.” Yukhei said, smiling brightly. </p><p>In the end Mark his clumsiness led to him sitting across from Yukhei in one of the airport cafes while blushing like a mad man. It felt like the other man was constantly flirting with him and those sincere eyes did nothing to lessen the blow. But Mark must be imaging things because there is no way that a god like him would be flirting with skinny, awkward music tutor Mark Lee. “So Mark what bring you to Hong Kong? I assume you’re not a local, since we’ve been speaking in English since our meeting.” Yukhei asked him after taking the first sips of his new coffee. “Ah yes, I've come here to start a new job. I recently finished my degree in music and while it is my passion making music doesn’t really pay the bills, yet.” Mark his words must have sparked an interest in the other as he leaned forward a bright smile on his lips. “Music, really? I’ve always wanted to pursue music. There’s no better feeling than rapping to a song you’ve created finally being able to be the true version of yourself.” It was like Yukhei his words resonated in Mark, he had put into words what he felt whenever he had written another song either on his own or with his friends. “If you love music so much, then why didn’t you pursue it?” He asked voicing his curiosities. Yukhei his expression turned grey. “Some of us don’t have that choice unfortunately.” The two men returned to their amiable conversation, they kept talking even after their coffees had long been finished. Both of them feeling more comfortable with this stranger than they had felt with anyone in a long time. </p><p>“It just sounds like you met a very handsome man with who you had a greet conversation, Markie. Even with your unfortunate meeting, I don’t really understand the dramatics.” Donghyuck interrupted Mark his retelling. “Well, our unfortunate meeting was really more of me making myself look like a fool, so I’m very glad that Yukhei took it all so well but I’m still getting to the worst part.” Mark responded sinking further into his bed with a loud sigh. “Well, then get to it! I don’t have all day.”</p><p>Mark his attention shifted from Yukhei to a small, very intimidating man who had walked into the café loudly talking on the phone. “No Kun, I have not found him yet, but when I do he better have a really good reason for his sudden disappearance. We’re already late for two meeting and his father will have my head if we let this ruin the company’s reputation. Stupid, rich boys and their fear of responsibly.” The man grumbled. Mark turned to Yukhei with a conspiring grin. “It looks like that man his charge has sneaked away from him, where do you think he has run off to?” The other responded with a rivalling grin. “Maybe he fell in love at first sight and eloped with his object off affection.” The smaller reacted with a frankly unattractive snort. “That would be grand, or maybe he has been kidnapped for ransom, but they forgot to leave a note.” Yukhei let out a bolstering laugh before turning to look at the man Mark had referred to. Recognition coloured his face. “Oh shit, that’s Ten!” He exclaimed a little too loud alerting the man of his presence. The man, apparently named Ten, glared at Yukhei before speaking into the receiver, “Ill talk to you later, Kun, I found our runaway prince.” The mentioned man quickly got out of his chair “Hey, Mark, do you value your life?” He asked reaching out to his companion “Uhm yeah, of course?” “Then come with me!” Yukhei grabbed Mark his hand and took of running out of the café. “Yukhei! What about my stuff!” Mark yelled while being dragged along. “We’ll get it later.” The taller man called back sprinting through the airport, when Mark looked back, he saw the short man from the café running after them yelling into the receiver. He just had to laugh at the ridicule of it all but not for long, because shortly after their daring escape, they were cornered by a group of men in black suits.  “Hold right there, sir!”</p><p>“Oh my god Mark, that sounds insane! What happened next.” Donghyuck interrupted Mark his dramatic retelling. “Well, the guards assumed I was trying to kidnap Yukhei, who is apparently the same person as Huang Xuxi, the eldest son of the man who hired me! Yukhei did clear up the misunderstanding but I’m probably going to get fired as soon as I set foot into that building tomorrow.” He turned on his front, exhaling loudly. “And on top of that all my laptop got stolen.” “It sounds like you’ve had a rough day Markie, but I’m sure tomorrow will be better.” His best friend reassured him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>